a brother's shadow
by izanagi-no-okami11
Summary: a failed experiment to make big brothers with only one survivor whose name was Simon he wants to find Nell and get out of rapture with her but he is going insane will he find Nell or will he be a victim of rapture
1. Chapter 1

**here is my new story this one I'm excited to start doing and i hope it will be there through the whole story and as always hope you stick around till the end. also i call this some what a step out of what i usually do because of what its based on and this one is first person again hope you enjoy it**

My name is Simon King I grew up with my mother and father till they died when I was eleven, I spent a year on the streets when a business man took me in. he had a wife and a daughter they were both nice to me all of them were, the father and mother had black hair, the father said he was in his thirties, he was shorter then average and kept his head shaved but had a beard he never looked like he looked at you but through you, the mother also said she was in her thirties, she was kind she always knew when something was wrong with anyone even if she just met the person she worked as a nurse she had freckles around her nose she had grey colour eyes with straight black hair. the daughter whose name was Nell Price she was a year younger then me she looked like her mother and learned how to help injured people form her mother. The family was so pale they looked sick all the time but they always had a smile they lived by the motto of look on the bright side, me on the other hand was depressed I never looked happy, of course I got happy just never looked like it, I was almost always in a fight especially after I was taken in by the family I was grateful that they took me in I didn't get into fights to cause trouble for them, it was to protect the daughter from the bullies at first it was only one or two boys that was picking on her, and I fought them they soon stopped picking on her and started picking fights with me then they came in groups of five or more, I got stronger they never did just grown in size of the group and the person that bandaged me up wasn't Mrs. Price it was Nell, I began to become her shadow or her became mine either way me and her were together all the time. I accepted Mr. and Mrs. Price as a father and mother but I didn't feel like Nell was my sister, I felt different towards her. I was with the family for five years I got a nickname slugger when I broke someone's jaw with one hit. When Mr. Price gathered us in the kitchen and told us we were going to move to a new city Nell was worried Mrs. Price was excited, I couldn't care as long as I didn't end up by myself again. We showed up to a boat early in the morning with maybe twenty other families I was sitting by the railing, the air smelled salty, it started to get cloudy when Nell walked over to me she was still a little small for her age, she grew her hair out a bit passed her shoulders but she had it in a ponytail "Simon what do you think about going to this new city or town, or whatever we're going to?" asked Nell

"you want my true thoughts?" I asked

"yes I do."

"well the adults love the idea, you I know you don't like the idea one bit, me I don't care at lest I don't have to fight every other week or day, or whatever it is now."

"you don't have to fight them you know."

"but I kind of do."

"you don't, why do you even fight them in the first place."

"so they don't kill me."

"no I meant four years ago."

"I don't even know anymore why?"

"I was just thinking about when you joined the family."

"I don't really feel like I joined completely."

"what does that mean."

"I feel like a distant cousin or something."

"that over stayed his welcome?"

"yeah."

"so why don't you care or even come with us?"

"because someone needs to protect you."

"come on I can protect myself." Said Nell punching me in the arm not hard enough to hurt

"yeah I know just sometimes you need something more."

"yeah and some times you need a shadow right?"

"you always need a shadow, but I didn't have one till what four years ago?"

"yup and we been inseparable since I was ten."

"you were cuter then."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"that you're not as cute as you were then."

"But I'm still cute right?"

"no comment."

"I'm still cute right?"

"still no comment, anyways why do you hate going to this new place?"

"I just didn't want to leave I thought I would have raised a family there or close by there."

"well that was a dream and this is life we don't always get what we want."

"and what do you want?"

"I want a lot."

"like what?"

"for what its worth I didn't want to go; I would have liked to stay but I'm your shadow so here I am on a boat to wherever."

"you should have told me we could have stayed ran away or something."

"you don't want to be living on the streets Nell Its not a good life."

"yeah but, I don't know."

"its better that you stick with your mom and dad then be on the streets."

"yeah what do you think its going to be like?"

"wet, cold, and cramped, also dangerous."

"why dangerous?"

"it's a city filled with all these people and its under water so there probably be gangs and places we don't want to be around and we have to worry about leaks and stuff. That's why its dangerous."

"well if that's it."

"yeah but you have me."

"and you have me." Said Nell pulling me into a hug she was shaking

"you cold Nell?" I asked

"no I'm scared."

"well I'm here for you and I always will so don't be scared." She pulled away it started raining

"Simon you want to head to mom and dad?"

"no but you should so you don't catch a cold."

"without my shadow?"

"yeah I hate boats."

"then why didn't you stay behind?"

"I hate being alone more."

"then I'll stay with you so you don't have to be alone on a boat." Said Nell that made me smile "why do you never smile?"

"I'm smiling now."

"yeah but you don't usually smile even when you find something funny, but when its just you and me you smile."

"I don't know."

"fine then don't tell me." Said Nell she started pouting I leaned on the railing and she leaned on the railing her arm was touching mine, she was shaking again I wrapped an arm around her "you don't have anything to be scared of." I said

"I'm not scared just cold now." Said Nell then I seen a light house the boat stated to slow down it docked and everyone piled out from below the deck and on to the dock me and Nell were the last people to get off my arm was still wrapped around her when we walked inside the lighthouse following the other people we were greeted by a statue of a man made of what looked like gold with a banner saying 'no gods or kings only men' there was also a plaque that had a quote form some man called Andrew Ryan, that one said 'in what country is there a place for people like me.' "so I'm guessing that he made this place?" asked Nell

"that would be my guess." I Said we walked down a pair of stairs as we walked down the stairs Nell started to shake more "how are you not cold right now?" she asked

"the cold doesn't really bother me never has." I replied the group of people on the boat were gather around a golden ball that was at least eight feet tall Mr. and Mrs. Price were standing the closest to it Mrs. Price was calling our names we walked through the crowd Mr. Price was carrying our suitcases a man was standing by the ball we walked into the opening of the ball I dropped my arm to my side "why are you all wet Nell?" asked Mrs. Price

"she was on the top deck when it was raining." I said

"you better hope you don't catch a cold missy."

"mom you don't have to worry so much about me, what about Simon." Said Nell

"he isn't the one that's shaking, and he knows that I care about him too." Mrs. Price took off her sweater and wrapped it around Nell we walked into the ball I sat on the side opposite from the others with the luggage and the operator he pulled a lever and a glass door shut on the ball and we started sinking a screen popped up and a move started playing a man sitting at a chair who looked like that statue "Hello my name is Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask a question. Is a man entitled to the sweat on his brow?" Andrew continued talking, while I stopped listening but the screen pulled away to reveal a whole city under water the sphere moved into what I think is a dock, it went into a three metal rings along the rings in neon lights was "everything flows into Rapture" we raised up into a big docking area were a few people were standing around or they were walking slowly around to one place or another the glass door popped open Nell and Mrs. Price walked out me and Mr. Price grabbed the suitcases and walked down the platform to a desk with a woman siting there as we approached she smiled and reached for a clipboard "the Prices?" she asked in a voice that sounded too nice to me

"yes, this is my wife daughter and… Simon." Mr. Price said he hesitated on my name

"ok then." she handed Mr. Price a ticket "this is where you'll be living, I hope you enjoy living in Rapture." Mr. Price left, the rest of us followed him to a train Nell stood beside me "guess this is where we are living now." She said

"you didn't believe it till now?" I said

"kind of, but I don't even know if I want to be here the rest of my life."

"who said you had to?"

"I don't know, but I want to have a family and a big house, not some apartment under water."

"then leave once you finished school."

"will you come too?"

"I'm your shadow its my curse to follow you." I smiled

"yeah I know but you love it." Nell said the train stopped and we Followed Mr. Price off the train and into an apartment building our new home and the start of a new life maybe it will be a better life of maybe it will be worst only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**and here is the next chapter personally I'm having some fun making this one and this is the next chapter**

We lived in Rapture for four or five months and we found out that it was not any better then our life on the surface or I did at lest Mr. and Mrs. Price were getting high on some type of drugs or using plasmids or whatever it is, I was the only one that tried to stay out of it willingly, I had to wrestle needles away from Nell but besides that there was a group of people that went insane and will attack almost anything that moves and are always searching for a thing called Adam which apparently gives people super powers or makes them insane, they are called splicers. They attack anything that moves, well mostly anything, that is how I got in this predicament running down back alleys and side streets with Nell on my back running away from a group of splicers they're not fast but they are persistent I turned into a dead end alley, the splicers were closing in a put Nell down in between two dumpsters making sure no one could see her I picked up a lead pipe and went back down the way I came a couple of splicers were already appearing in the alleyway I hit one of them with the pipe and ran away I looked behind me to see the group of splicers chasing me, I didn't see any of them turn into the dead end, I kept on running I was much faster then when I had Nell on my back so I had to be fast enough so they couldn't get me but slow enough that the splicers didn't run back to where I hid Nell. Then something hit me in the back of the head and I fell to the ground I was still breathing and I still knew things were happening but I couldn't move my arms or legs, nothing felt broken I couldn't feel anything at all it. I heard the splicers walking up to me "you better not have killed this one." Said a man

"I don't think I did." Said another voice

"he went down pretty fast and he isn't moving."

"well either way we should turn him in."

"yeah ok then help me lift him up." A pair arms hooked themselves under my shoulders, and lifted me up another pair of arms picked up my legs I was looking down at the floor and we started moving "didn't he have someone with him?" asked the first voice

"yeah we're going back for them right now." Said the second

"no need we got her." Said another voice

"good that's two." Said the first

"yeah let's hope that they will pay double." Said the new voice they carried me and Nell off they put me down for a bit then picked me up again I started to hear water dripping but that could be anywhere and it started to get darker there was no more tiled floors just a metal mesh floor. We stopped the person holding on my legs let go and banged on a metal door it opened up with a screech of metal on metal a bright filled the hallway we were in "is that two for us or is one of your friends passed out?" asked a female voice

"they are both for you." Said the first voice sounding proud of himself

"you have a girl and boy how old is he?"

"who do you think I am his doctor I don't know."

"well bring them in and put them on the table, face up so I can see if they are alive."

"yeah you got it." they dragged me in to the bright light in had white tiles that started to turn yellow near the corners then I got flipped up on to a cold surface the bright light blinded me I heard something hit the table beside me but I couldn't see what it was, a figure leaned into my view they had long hair I couldn't make out anything on their face a loose strand of her hair was touching my cheek "he doesn't look more then eighteen so he cant be in the big daddy program but he can be it the big brother program, too bad for him if he didn't get caught he would have looked hansom when he grew up." She said and moved out of view "now she looks even younger then him but not as young as the little sisters, big sister for her it looks like. I'll give you five hundred for both of them." Said the woman

"we get that for one person make it a thousand and we have a deal." Said the first splicer

"no that's for a person that we know will work in the program these two, they could die before they even get half way done."

"can you make it seven fifty?"

"yeah we'll get her but don't know about him the last few batches are basically dead. here you go seven hundred fifty dollars." I heard the splices laugh and the metal door shut I herd Nell murmur something and moving "Simon!" Nell yelled as she sat up she looked around and she looked at me "Simon look at me, say something." She put her hands on my cheeks "Simon, you better not be dead, I still need you."

"hello." Said the woman Nell's head snapped to the direction the voice came from "who are you?"

"I'm a doctor and seeing as your awake can you tell me both of your names?"

"my name is Nell price, and this is Simon King."

"Nell Simon needs to undergo surgery; he was hurt badly I thought you were hurt too so now you can wait in a room while I perform the surgery."

"what happened to him?"

"I don't really know; all I know it that some concerned people took you here then left, so the faster I get you into a room the faster I can help him out."

"he's going to be ok."

"he will be just fine." She moved me onto a gurney and started moving me Nell was holding me hand "so what is your story with him." Said the woman

"we are… I don't know, I love him but we are kind of like adopted brother and sister."

"you're his adopted sister?"

"yeah I am, but I don't know how he feels towards me, like he said he is my shadow and will follow me so I don't know how he feels."

"aww that's so cute."

"how is it cute?"

"he said that he would protect you no matter what."

"is that how you see that?"

"yeah don't you?"

"I do but I don't find it cute, he thinks I'm weak." Said Nell I stopped moving "you can stay in here and wait for Simon to come back then you can tell him how you feel." Said the doctor Nell opened a door and walked out of my view we started moving away "you here that Simon if you get out of here alive you can go find her and live happily ever after." Said the doctor the rest of the trip was quiet we stopped in front of a door, she stopped and opened the door, she wheeled the gurney into the room and pushed me onto the bed "the paralysis will wear off sometime soon, see you in the morning when you can see the rest of the test subjects." Said the doctor walking out of the room she shut the door behind her and at some point I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**here is the next chapter again hope people like it**

I woke up it was pitch black in the room I sat up my muscles felt stiff, I felt heavy a loud buzzer sounded and the door slid open and the light came on I stood up and walked out, I looked by the left and the right there were seventeen other boys the oldest being seventeen the youngest being fourteen they walked down the hall to the right one of them stopped in front of me "hey you new here?" he asked he was wearing a black and white prison outfit, everyone was wearing it, he had short red hair he looked tired

"yeah." I said

"ok then let me help you out." he wrapped an arm around me and started helping me down the hall "how did you get here?" he asked

"a group of splicers what about you?"

"some of my pals got me high and I passed out and I woke up here?"

"so what is this place?"

"I don't fully know what this place is but they do experiments of some kind, but I been here for maybe two or three weeks, the longest someone was here was four weeks, they give us food lets us have showers. Also from what I seen there are only seven staff workers, one is the cook three are security and three are doctors or scientists." He helped me into a room that had a table and two benches in the middle there was a window at one wall with people lining up at it and getting food the boy sat me down on the bench and stood in the lane up the other kid sat down and ate their breakfast they all looked like they were junkies of one drug or another and they all looked tired a bowl of oatmeal, I started eating there was no conversation once someone stopped eating they pushed away the bowl and stared off into the distance I was the last one to finish eating the woman from yesterday walked in she had a clean white lab coat long blonde hair she looked tired and stood at the other end of the table she smiled "every one here will start a new experiment and you all will have the chance to participating in it, in return if you participate in it you can get whatever you want at the end of the experiment." I looked around the table everyone was smiling "now I'm going ask everyone to leave and form a line, and come in one at a time and you can tell me what you want, lets start with the new person first." Everyone stood up and walked out of the room the woman sat across form me "I know what you want." She said

"and what is that?" I asked my muscles started to feel normal

"I think you would want to be with Nell again."

"yeah I guess I do, I also want to be free but that's a given, so can that be arranged?"

"of course that all can be arranged." She smiled

"and all I have to do is take part in experiment?"

"yup that's all you have to do, so will you take the deal?"

"your kind of twisting my arm here so fine I'm in."

"great to have you, now go change and I will be by shortly to start the experiment."

"fine then." I said. I stood up and walked out of the room to my new room there was a change of clothes folded on the bed it was the same black and white prison outfit it had the number thirty on the back of the shirt and subject thirty on a name tag on the front. I changed and sat back down. "well for the next how ever long you are stuck in this in cell, going through whatever they will put me through, then you get your freedom and you get to see Nell, then you can continue living your life." I said to myself. I spent the rest of the day in my room at some point I feel asleep, I woke up to yelling and screaming I stood up the door was still open I ran out of the room following the screams they sounded like they belonged to a girl, I didn't see anyone else in the halls and I could only follow the screams so far till a locked door blocked my way, it was steel like all the other doors but above the door was a sign that read "Gatherers program." The screams stopped and I went back to my room the woman was sitting on my bed, she had a needle in her hand. She looked up at me "you will be starting the experiment now with this needle." She said raising the needle in her hand

"how long will the experiment take?"

"as long as it needs to, usually no more then four weeks."

"then I'll get out and you'll take me to Nell."

"yeah will reunite you with Nell, and you'll be able to go wherever you want." She said a smile creeped across her face she patted the bed beside her I sat down, she stabbed the needle in my neck without any warning and injected me with it "now you may feel like you want to sleep but don't you need to stay awake, so answer some questions for me." She said

"ok I'll answer your questions." I said already feeling drowsy

"let's start off easy. What is your name?"

"Simon King."

"now how old are you?"

"seventeen."

"are your real parents living?"

"no they died."

"how did they die?"

"they were shot."

"do you know who killed them?"

"no."

"fine then, who do you live with now?"

"the Price's."

"are you an alcoholic? or use any type of drugs?"

"no."

"have you used Adam before?"

"no."

"last question. Would you protect Nell with your life?"

"yes, I would protect Nell with my life."

"that's good to hear Simon I hope you can make it through the experiment, and from now on I will address you as subject thirty, and everyone else has agreed to join the experiment as well."

"why tell me that?"

"just thought you would like to know."

"ok then."

"well I hope you can make it through the experiment and I'll leave you alone now, and you can't fall asleep till I tell you." Said the woman she walked out before I could ask when that would be or why I couldn't sleep. The door slid shut it became considerably darker in the room but there was a light bulb that gave a little light, my thoughts became sluggish and my eye lids felt heavy. I felt something drop on the bed right behind me, I turned around to see what dropped on the bed and Nell was lying on the bed looking at me she was wearing the same prison outfit with subject thirty on it "Simon are you ok?" she asked her voice woke me up

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm glad to see you alive."

"where are you?"

"in some room in a hospital, a woman told me to wait in here."

"you need to get out, the first chance you get, you run out and don't look back."

"what about you?"

"don't worry about me."

"Simon I'm not leaving you." Said Nell I looked away from her and stood up, I balled my hands in to fists "I hate you, you are too weak, you needed me to step in for you, I was beaten up time after time because you weren't strong enough to fight your own battles, and for that I hate you." I said still facing the wall I hear the bed springs squeak

"fine then, just look at me and say it." said Nell her voice was flat

"I can't even look at you."

"then I wont believe you Simon."

"it's the truth, now get out of this place maybe you can go find someone that actually loves you."

"I have though."

"yeah and who is that?" I said and waited for ten seconds waiting for a response till I finally turned around there was no one there, it was like Nell never was there. I hope she will make it out of here and leave me behind, and never think about me again, if that was the real Nell and not a figment of my imagination. I sat back down on the bed the door slid open and the woman poked her head in "the serum would have worked it way through your blood, so you can go to sleep anytime now." She said and the door shut again. I wasn't feeling sleepy at all but I still laid down on the bed and I started counting the cracks on the ceiling there was thirty cracks in all, I never fell asleep just kept staring at the ceiling, even when the lights went off I just stared into the darkness.

The next month or so I didn't know everything just became one thing one day turn into two then they turned into five or ten I couldn't keep track of the days but they were filled with injections and strange hallucinations some of which I saw Nell she always said she was still in the hospital I always told her to get out, she never did. one by one the other boys disappeared till it was only me, one day the woman followed by two big men "follow me." She said no hi or how are you and she didn't stab a needle in me I looked up at her "are you real?" I asked her my head was still fuzzy from the last needle which was two days ago or one hour ago. She looked me in the eyes I saw that she felt sorry for me and felt bad about what she did multiple times "Simon you have almost finished the experiment and it makes me sad to see what my research did to you, and all of the other subjects. now you are strong, and you will only get stronger, from here on out you will become the best and strongest person I will ever know." She was on the verge of tears by the end, she turned away the once white lab coat was stained dark red the two men pulled me to my feet the woman walked.

I followed her through the halls till we cam to a set of double doors the woman stopped and I walked into her back "sorry miss." I said backing up she looked at me over her shoulder "don't call me miss. I'm a mother of monsters and this will the last time I make any monsters." She pushed open the doors I followed her through the doors to a room with two surgery tables each with two doctors in scrubs I walked towards one of the tables and was picked up and slammed onto the table restraints were wrapped around both my wrists and my ankles a door across the room opened up Nell walked in she was wearing the same prison outfit as in my hallucinations she was flanked by one person her skin was now more grey she looked at me, and ran to the side of my table "Simon you look really bad." She said

"you didn't see me in so long and that's what you say to me?" I said laughing a bit

"well it's true, but I'm glad to see you again." She said before I got to say anything else she was picked up and put on the other table, the woman leaned in close to me "I hope you two will not be the monsters they want you to be." She whispered to me then she put a mask over my face and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**here is another chapter**

I woke up on a gurney it was harder to breath and I felt heavier then before, I sat up and seen I was in a diving suit but it had metal plates on the chest and probably on my back, I could still move comfortably. I had gloves on, the one on my left hand had a tube running into the wrist and had holes on each of the finger tips and one in the palm of my hand. I swung my feet off the gurney and dropped with a thud on to the tiled floor there was a door in front of me. It busted open and a man with a cart strolled in he was whistling a happy tune till he saw me standing, he stopped dead in his tracks the objects on the table slid forward he stood staring at me with wide eyes, he had a white lab coat and blond hair he looked young he couldn't have been more then twenty years old. He turned around and ran to the door but the door swung in and hit him, he fell on the ground he scrabbled to his feet and out the door knocking the woman that was coming in to one side, she walked in it was the woman was the one who did all the tests, she looked at me and tilted her head to one side. "do you know who you are?" she asked

"yes why wouldn't I?" I said

"that maybe a problem, this could be a good thing. but anyways you passed the tests and will be given what you want." She said pushing the cart towards me it had a scabbard with a black handle sticking out of it on it and a bunch of needles with blue liquid in them, and a bottle with a red liquid. "you need these." She gestured to the items on the cart I grabbed the bottle of red liquid it had the tag for incinerate on it, the woman held out an empty needle. I took it and drew out the liquid from the bottle the woman put her hand around the bottle, I let go of the bottle she put it down on the cart, grabbed my left hand moving it so I could see the tube "inject your self here." she pointed at the tube I injected the liquid into the tube I felt a searing hot pain spread to my hand and my fingertips caught on fire the fire itself didn't hurt my fingertips, the burning feeling stopped. The woman grabbed the needle from me and picked up the scabbard and pulled the sword that was in it out, the sword was as big as my forearm it was a type of steel with a black cloth or leather on the handle she passed the sword to me I grabbed it with my left hand it felt like it was fitted exactly to my hand it was comfortable in my hand "run your left hand ageist the edge of the blade." Said the woman I did as she said and the edge of the blade became heated the edge was white hot but it wasn't melting. "this metal has a high melting point and it wont warp no matter how many time you heat it up, also its highly conductive so it will keep an electrical charge but that is also a bad thing, just don't touch the blade when you have it charged, but it is the only one that I had made." She said

"thanks for that, I guess." I said

"don't thank me Omega remember, I'm a mother of monsters."

"who is Omega?"

"you are Omega now."

"fine then should I call you mother? Since I'm a monster now."

"sure call me mother, but you wont see me again I'm leaving rapture and going to live in Germany maybe."

"so why are you here now?"

"I wanted to say good bye." She said then turned and left the room I heard a hissing sound and I passed out. when I woke up I was in a different place someplace in rapture in some alleyway alone but I felt something pulling me out of the alleyway I followed it to a plaza there was normal people hanging around the plaza they all stared at me like I was a monster which I guess I was now with fire on my left had carrying a blade in an armored diving suit and heavy boots. I followed the feeling to a little girl, she couldn't be more then ten she was wearing a white dress her skin was grey her eyes had an orange light she had long black hair, she was crying and when she talked it sounded like more then just her was talking all of them were a different pitch but the all said the same thing. I only seen them with what are called big daddies men put in big thick diving suits and they watch over these little sisters and if you touch the little sister you'll get a drill right through your back but usually the big daddy isn't that far away but these one was all alone, I reached out to her "come on I'll get you home." I said the little sister after a couple more seconds stopped crying and took my hand she smiled up at me, I picked her up and put her on my back "ok can you show me where to go?" I asked her a white wisp appeared and went off in a direction I followed it to go of the many vents that I seen the little sisters climbing in and out of there was a women standing next to the vent, she was in casual clothing and long blonde hair, she didn't look like a splicer but I was ready to kill her, I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to protect this little girl with my life. As I walked closer to the vent and the woman she started fidgeting more and more, before I got to the vent the woman stood in front of me she didn't try to touch the girl or hit me she didn't even have a weapon that I could see I couldn't see her face it was too dark by the vent. "you are not like the other daddies what are you?" she asked in a thick German accent

"I am Omega." I said back there was no hesitation because that was my name wasn't it

"you can talk." She sounded surprised by that

"yes."

"when were you made into this?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, and I don't care."

"what are you going to do with the little one?"

"give her back."

"why don't you save her?"

"I can't save anyone."

"you can save her."

"I couldn't save… what was her name?" I remembered a girl that I protected a lot before I was this, but the memory disappeared, was there anything before this or was I always just a man in a suit.

"Omega, you can save the little one with you right now, turn her back to what she was if you do I'll make it worth your while." Said the woman she moved out of my way I walked up to the vent and pick up the little sister off my back I pushed the hair that fell down in front of her face back her veins started glowing white I was blinded by a white light when the light disappeared the little girl was standing at my feet she looked normal her skin was a normal colour and her eyes weren't glowing I felt a hand on my shoulder "you did a good thing Omega." Said the woman

"can I do the same thing with all of them?" I asked

"yes, are you looking for a little one?"

"yes but she is not a little one, I need to protect her."

"I'm sorry Omega, if you need me, my name is Brigid Tenenbaum." She said and disappeared in to the shadows as a turned to leave another figure showed up this one was in a diving suit but it looked like a girl in a suit not like a man she walked up to me she didn't say anything she had a long needle on her right arm we stared at each other we were an arms length away, then she stabbed me in my arm a pain she recoiled like she stabbed herself she pulled the needle out slowly, and walked even closer there was almost no space between us, she was shorter then me so she had to look up to look in to the eyes if my mask and I had to look down. A memory started to surface but I couldn't focus on it and only brief images. A girl with black hair, freckles, and grey eyes. White tiled floors, and needles. Then the girl again this time sleeping on a couch. Then then the memories were gone like they never were there the girl stepped back I felt like something was different but I couldn't tell what was. The girl jumped away and I was left alone, I wandered around the area till I felt sleepy and I found a place to sleep it was in an apartment, it was a small studio apartment with a sofa and television a double bed was pushed up ageist the far wall, the girl found me again she didn't say anything, if she could say anything, she just walked in and sat on the sofa I sat on the opposite end of the sofa. The television was on it was a debate between Andrew Rayan and someone called Sofia Lamb. I couldn't focus on the debate I was worried that the girl would stab me again, but she wasn't looking at me she didn't even have the needle on her arm. The debate went on for another hour or two the girl was nodding off she got up and jumped on the bed she kept the helmet on, I fell asleep sometime after the television was still on.


	5. Chapter 5

**this is the last chapter it was a short story I rushed the ending because i didn't know how i was going to get to end but I'm happy with it**

When I woke up the girl was still sleeping, I left the apartments and in to the streets people were running around scared of something but I couldn't see what, then I felt something pulling me in the direction that the people were running from, I pushed my way through the crowd I started to make out a group of people causing havoc they were shooting wildly into the crowd of running people with pistols or shotguns, the leader was standing on top of a dead big daddy holding a pistol in his hand, the little sister was crying beside the body, as I got closer the splicers started to notice me and began yelling and focusing their shots at me but they were inaccurate and were hitting nothing that I could see or the people around me I kept pushing through the crowd, the people shooting at me ran out of bullets and tossed their guns down but they didn't run away or not all of them ran away the man with the pistol started walking over to me I started to incinerate the people that were shooting me the man with the pistol smiled as the crowd thinned around me and I was all by my self he aimed the pistol at my stomach I knew that he couldn't break the armor plates with one shot and he would only get one shot I ran at him in a full sprint, he was smiling and shot the pistol the bang was louder then normal and I must have under estimated the stopping power of the pistol because I felt a pain in my side but it didn't matter as I leaped at him pushing down into the tiled floor, the floor broke and blood filled the cracks in the floor the man tried it aim his pistol at me again but he only lifted the pistol half way then it fell to the ground I walked over to the little sister and rescued her. The pain in my side grew stronger, I looked down there was a red mark that went through the armor my legs got weak and I sat down propping my self up on a wall water was dripping on my head I heard a mechanical scream far away I didn't know what it was and I didn't care, breathing started to become harder to do, my eye sight became fuzzy around the edges I heard heavy footsteps running the big sister skidded to a stop right in front of me she crouched down and looked at the wound then looked me in the eye then she put presser on the wound, I flinched at the pain and she quickly pulled her hand away and then pushed harder then, she pulled me to my feet and started walking away in a direction propping me up I cant remember where we went but I remember I ended up on a surface with a gritty texture to it, with a bright light in my face I felt wind on my face and I heard waves, I also felt someone holding my hand I squeezed the hand slightly the a face filled my vision "hi Simon we're not in rapture anymore, as you may have guessed." Said Nell her skin was still tinged with grey but that was the only thing different about her, I tried to get up into a sitting position but there was a pain in my side still, "don't move too much your wounds haven't healed yet. I don't know where we are but there are three things I know; we have a woman call Brigid Tenenbaum to thank for getting us out. we have to find house that can house ten people comfortably because we have eight little girls to house." She trailed off

"what's the last thing you know?" I asked her

"don't act weird or anything but I love you."

"I love you too Nell."

"not as a brother but as a boyfriend or something."

"I know; I love you the same way Nell." I reached up and put my hand on her cheek tears started to well up in her eyes.

"lets get you up Simon." Said Nell she grabbed me by my shoulder and helped me stand on my feet there was like Nell said eight little girls in a group near by they smiled at me and Nell, we smiled back. All of us walked away from the water to a big green field at the other end of the field was a house it was made out of bricks as we walked towards it a woman walked out of the house and slowly towards us then she started running, she stopped a couple feet ahead of us, I saw that she recognize me. "hello omega." She said

"hello mother, I guess." I said back

"I'm glad to see you and Nell, and who are they?"

"the girls are from rapture, I'm their protector, and we need a place to stay."

"you can stay with me Omega, lets get you all settled in." said the mother of monsters. We all went in to the house it was a big house the girls had to share rooms but they didn't seem to mind and everyone seemed happy. In the years that followed me and Nell finished school, then we got married, the girls grew up they went to school and moved out they found their own families, the mother died shortly after me and Nell were married, we kept the house and still live there, the girls come by ever now and then with their families we are now their mother and father because we were the closest thing they have to them now, and we loved them like they were our own children


End file.
